


Maid in Paradise

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maid in manhattan meets blue crush kind of feel. </p><p>Clarke Griffin is a room attendant with her two best friends, Octavia and Raven, at a five star hotel. </p><p>Lexa Woods is the multimillionaire CEO of Trikru Publishing House, who comes back home to oversee the hiring process in her new building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid in Paradise

( _Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have enough time to proof read at the moment but any mistakes will be fixed by later tonight. :-) Enjoy!)_

 

 

"Shit, Indra is so going to kill us if we are late again, Raven!" Clarke yelled. The blonde girl with messy hair, tired blue eyes, and smudged makeup rolled out of bed in a hurry. She and the brunette girl, who was now whining, slept through both of their alarms three times and only had 10 minutes to get dressed if they wanted to make it work on time. Clarke grabbed her pillow and threw it across the hall into Ravens room. "Get up or I'm leaving you!" She yelled again causing Raven to shoot up into sitting position.

"Oh hell no, I'm not dealing with the wrath of Indra." She shook her head and hurried to get dressed in her uniform. The two girls raced into the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth, fighting about who was doing what first. Their bathroom was small, just like the rest of their apartment that they shared with their other best friend Octavia Blake. The three girls had been best friends since Clarke's family had moved to Ocean Isle Beach when they were all in 2nd grade, and when the two brunette girls saved the new girl, Clarke, from a bully who was trying to steal her milk.

"Clarke stop hogging the mirror! Your beautiful, some of us actually need some help!" Clarke scoffed at Ravens whining.

"Raven Marie Reyes, shut your smart ass mouth! You know you're gorgeous! Now hurry your ass up and get in the car!"

  
X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

 

"Andddddd... One minute to spare!!" Octavia said to their co-worker, Harper, as Raven and Clarke ran into the room, causing Harper to laugh. The two girls glared at Octavia and Harper.

"You could've made sure we were awake, O." Clarke said trying to catch her breath, her face flushed from running. "God my chest burns, I can barely breathe!"

Raven laughed, "Your so out of shape, Clarke. You'd be dead if you had to run for survival in a zombie apocalypse." Octavia and Harper laughed at the two girls.

"You know I don't do that physical exercise shit, Ray." She smacked Octavia on the arm. "You two are just going to use your badass skills to save me, like always." Clarke said as she smiled at the thought.

"Listen up, Ladies!" Indra entered the room, causing everyone to become silent. "Before we send you to work, please note that there are two very important guests in the hotel for the next three weeks, possibly longer. The first, Miss Niylah Forest, of the Forest Estate and the second, and most important, is Miss Lexa Woods the multimillionaire CEO of Trikru Publishing House. Whatever these two need, please put it at your top priority. We aim to please here people!"

  
X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

  
Lexa Woods walked into her penthouse suite at the Waldorf Hotel and slumped down onto a big comfy chair in the corner of the room. "Anya, are you at least going to come visit me while I am in town?! I haven't seen you since-"

"Since Christmas with Uncle Gustus, yes Lexa I know," Anya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I would like to keep in contact with my family." Lexa suddenly realized how exhausted she was. She had only slept for three hours due to her plane being delayed. She pulled out her laptop and started going through emails. "Please just promise me you'll come. I'll be here for a few weeks making sure the new building is set and I need to find someone to manager, since my dear old sister would rather spend her time surfing all day."

"Lexa please don't. I just haven't been happy with a job since we lost the restaurant." Anya said as her mind flashed back to three years ago and the fire that took their mothers life and almost took her and Lexa's life as well. "But if it comes down to it, I'll do it. But I say you should just move here. You know we all miss you."

"An, I can't, just being here is hard for me." Lexa stated as she heard a knock on the door. She stood and made her way to the door and opened it for the room attendant to come in. "I made a mess, I'm so sorry.. I got in pretty late." She whispered to a short brunette girl whose named tag read Raven. "I just need to grab a few things then I'll be gone." The room attendant smiled and nodded as she made her way picking up the room. "Okay, I gotta run to the office, I guess Roan is already there and going through resumes, and has a quick skype interview set up. Call me later. I love you sis." Lexa waited for an I love you before hanging up. She handed the room attendant a 20 dollar bill and thanked her for her service before she left.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Ray? Do you need help? Half my rooms are done and the other half haven't left yet." Clarke asked as she walked into the penthouse suite, the biggest room the hotel had. She looked around at all the clothes on the floor, only a few things hung in the closet. She started picking up coats and shoes from one of the suitcases that laid on the floor and carefully started to hang them and put them into the living room closet.

"Sure sure sure, you just missed my face." Raven replied coming out of the bathroom causing Clarke to laugh. "See I knew it." She said smugly.

"These clothes are gorgeous," Clarke said as she pulled a coat to her nose and breathed in the scent. "and they smell amazing.." Raven smiled and walked over to her pushing her elbow into Clarke's side playfully.

"And Lexa, the owner of that, is gorgeous as well." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Clarke jumped and started to hang the coat she was admiring up and put it into the living room closet.

"Oh this is Lexa Woods room! That would explain why all the clothing here is designer. Look-" she pulled out a pair of heels from the suitcase, "These are Christian Louboutin's. Ugh I'd die to wear these some day." She admired the red bottomed heels.

"Try them on!" Raven said making Clarke's eyes grow wide. "Look the size is 37, you two are the same size! Live a little Clarkie poo!" Raven shoved Clarke to the closet.

"Raven no! Ugh I'm never helping you again! Now go clean the bathroom and I'll make the bed up!" The blonde girl turned and ran into the bedroom closing one of the French doors behind her, leaving the other open.

She was just getting done making the bed when she heard someone enter the room talking on their phone.

"Roan don't mess with me, that idiot couldn't even tell the difference between the AAA and the AAP! And the guy asked for a advance for his first check before he knew if he was even hired!" Clarke peeked out from the bedroom and saw a brunette heading into the closet to grab a coat. She could hear someone on the other line talking. "Roan I am not doing this. I am heading to lunch, I will be back the the office in about two hours. Hold all other interviews until then, I am not trusting you with doing them by yourself."

Clarke watched the brunette as she turned around, she was finally able to see the girls face and she was drop dead gorgeous. She couldn't take her eyes away from her, staring at her eyes. She could tell they were green, the most gorgeous green she's ever seen. She wishes that she could only see them closer. She watched as Lexa walked out of the room, not noticing Clarke peering at her from the bedroom.

"Hey Clarke, can you go down to laundry and grab..." Raven stopped as she saw the look on Clarke's face. "What's wrong with you? You look like you did when you first saw your puppy mr. roscoe when you were nine."

"Um Lexa.. She just came back here.. Why didn't you tell me how gorgeous she is?" Clarke asked.

Raven laughed, gave her a weird look and replied, "Clarke I did.."

"You didn't tell me she was... Breathtaking."

"Why don't you ask her out? I'm sure she'd take you to a very fancy dinner!" Clarke's eyes grew wide at the idea.

"No! She wouldn't go for.. Me.." She said waving a hand down her body. "I'm a housekeeper, I'm not rich, Ray. And if I asked her out of have to buy, and all I can afford is Wells Pizza Shack." She shook her head at the idea. "I'd be embarrassed to bring someone like her there." Raven nodded understanding her best friend.

"Well maybe we will just have to dress you up fancy! Make her come to you! Let's go, I'm done in here now, we'll go talk to Octavia about your outfit."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Clarke walked into the bar area of the hotel after Octavia helped her dress up. She was wearing a strapless black dress that came down to just above her knee. It hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was hanging down her back, curls waving every time she moved. She chose a very expensive diamond earring and necklace set to borrow. It gave her anxiety thinking about how much it was. She'd have to work it off for the next three years if she was to lose it.

She walked up to the bar hoping no one was working that would recognize her. As she got to the bar, she sighed realizing it was someone new working. She ordered a vodka with ginger ale and sat down, not realizing that Niylah Forest was sitting next to her downing a few drinks herself.

10 minutes later she saw Lexa walk into the room, an older man following her. They both sat down at the bar directly across from Clarke. She kept her eyes from wandering to Lexa even though all she wanted to do was stare at her. The brunette was dressed in a long sheer white button up, free from any wrinkles and long black dress pants fell to meet the same black Louboutin's that Clarke had put away in her room earlier that day. Clarke admired her hair, it was wavy and pinned back on one side, forcing it all to fall on the other side. Clarke swallowed hard at how beautiful the girl was.

"Would you like me to buy you another drink?" She heard from beside her, causing Clarke to snap out of her thoughts about Lexa. "You seem to be empty there pretty girl." Niylah purred at Clarke, trying to be sexy. She put her hand on Clarke's forearm which Clarke politely pulled away running her hand through her hair trying to make it unnoticeable.

"Um no, I'm fine for now. Thank you for offering though." Clarke's eyes wandered over to Lexa for a second, blue met green. The brunette was staring right back at her. Clarke could feel the pink tint growing on her face causing her to quickly look away. She turned in her seat looking around the room but making her she could still see Lexa out the corner of her eye, who of course was still staring at Clarke.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Lexa's eyes were fixated on the blonde girl across the bar. She was gorgeous. The way her hair fell, her lips were the perfect shade of pink, and her blue eyes were ones that Lexa could never get bored of looking at. If she wasn't with her uncle Gustus she would ask to buy her a drink.

"Excuse me," she said calling the bartender over. "Would you happened to know who the beautiful blonde is over there?" The bartender looked over to Clarke and Niylah.

"That's Niylah Forest, Miss." Lexa nodded and thanked the bartender as her name was called for her dinner reservation. Gustus and her grabbed their drinks and turned to leave. Lexa stopped, wrote her name and number down and walked over to Clarke, putting it on the counter and moved closer to her ear,

"If you're interested, Miss Forest." She whispered in Clarke's ear causing her to freeze. Lexa breathed in the scent of Clarke and put her hand on the blondes back before walking away.

Clarke didn't realize she wasn't breathing until Niylah started to talk, "well you are one lucky girl, Lexa Woods is the richest woman in the publishing industry." Clarke breathed then faced Niylah. "Not a lot of people grab her attention."

"I'm not interested in money, thank you," she stated as she got up and left, making sure to grab Lexa's number.

  
X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

  
"Ray, Lexa gave me her number." Clarke said as she walked into their apartment, causing Raven to become excited.

"That's a good thing right!? Our plan worked! I am a mastermind." Clarke shook her head.

"For some reason she thinks I'm Niylah Forest. She gave me this note," she passed the note over to Raven then continued, "and said 'if your interested, Miss Forest.' I didn't correct her because she was gone before I could try to say something. Her voice is mesmerizing, Ray." She buried her head in her hands as she slouched down into the couch.

"Wait what?! She thinks your a rich, daddy's girl!?" Raven started to laugh and her eyes light up. "Well you were worried she wouldn't like you before your not rich, so be Niylah, Lexa is leaving soon anyways, have some fun with her!" She could see the wheels turning in Ravens head.

"Ray, I don't wanna do that with her. I don't want to lie to her. Maybe I'll just text her and break the news, that way I won't get shot down in person." Raven nodded in response,

"Yes text her, but don't come out and say that your poor. That'll be dumb. Anyways, I'm going to go surfing, you joining princess?"

"Princess?" Clarke asked questioningly.

"You look like a princess in that outfit." She said motioning down to Clarke's dress. Clarke let out a soft laugh and headed towards her room.

"Your too much. And yes I'll surf, just let me change and drop these diamonds in Octavia's room so I don't lose them." Clarke changed then decided to send Lexa a text.

To unknown number:  
Hello Lexa, it's that girl from the Waldorf bar. You gave me your number.

To Miss Forest:  
Hello there. I wasn't sure if I'd be hearing from you.

To Lexa Woods:  
Of course you would hear from me. It's not every day I see someone as breathtaking as you.

To Miss Forest:  
I do believe you are talking about yourself there Miss Forest. Dinner soon?

To Lexa Woods:  
Tell me when and where and I'll be there. ;-)

Clarke could feel her cheeks redden as she waited for a response from Lexa.

To Miss Forest:  
I'll meet you at the Waldorf at 7pm, tomorrow night. Wear something casual.

Her heart skipped. Casual? What is a rich persons casual, she thought. She heard Raven yell her name impatiently so she hurried to send one last text.

To Lexa Woods:  
I'll be there. And what is casual to you?

To Miss Forest:  
Anything you wear will be perfect.

  
X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

  
Clarke was floating laying on her board, staring back towards the shore. She took in the view she loved so much. She sat up when she saw Octavia paddling out towards her.

"O! Did you see the diamonds that I put in your room? You can take them back with you in the morning right?" Clarke asked just as Octavia made it over to her.

"Of course I can. I take it that it went well? Did you get a date?" She asked. Clarke smiled slightly then it disappeared.

"Well she gave me her number, so I texted her and we are having dinner tonight, but-" Raven paddled up to the two girls and interrupted,

"You did text her!? And you asked her out!!??" Raven was so excited. "I didn't know My girl had game!!!" Octavia snorted.

"Yeah more than you, obviously!" Octavia said as Clarke splashed them both with water.

"I have always had game, but no she asked me. But O, she thinks I'm Niylah Forest. Ray thinks I should just go with it."

Raven started to paddle back in, wanting to catch a wave quickly. Clarke looked to Octavia waiting for her answer. "Look Clarke, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if your questioning it, then you probably shouldn't do it and tell her instead." Clarke nodded then dove off her board into the cool ocean water to cool down. As she popped back up she saw their friend Anya coming towards them.

"Anya!" Octavia yelled, waving her arms trying to get Ravens attention. "Ray get your butt over here!"

"Hey, guys," Anya said as she got over to them. Clarke climbed back on her board and the three girls waited for Raven to finish her ride and come over to the girls. They watched as Raven ended up bailing on the wave and dove into the water.

"Well look at this sexy lady who came to visit," Raven said as she got over to the three girls, Octavia splashed her.

"Ray, shut up or ask her out already." Octavia said causing Clarke to laugh who was back laying on her board, her hands floating in the water. She was in her blue bikini top and a pair of boardies. She wasn't planing on doing much surfing since the water was choppy today. Normally she'd be wearing her rash guard like Raven and Octavia were wearing.

"Anya, you alright today?" Clarke asked the dirty blonde, noticing her sad demeanor. Anya gave her a small smile.

"Yeah just family stuff. Look, I'm going to head towards the line up, grab some waves." Anya started to paddle away from the three girls but stopped, looking back towards Raven. "I'll be waiting for you get up the nerves to ask me out. Til then.." She winked as she continued to paddle away.

Octavia's mouth gapped open, "Ray you better go after that and ask her out!" Raven was Already on her way before Octavia even finished her sentence. The two girls shared a laugh and decided it was time to head home.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Clarke sat in the Waldorf bar waiting for Lexa to meet her, nervously playing with the hem of her shorts. She arrived 15 minutes early, not wanting to make her wait.

"Hey there Clarkie, what you doing here? I didn't you have today off?" Clarke looked up from her lap and looked up at Finn Collins, a guy she used to date, with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm, um, I'm meeting someone." Finns smile quickly disappeared.

"You have a date?" He asked, with a sadness in his voice. Clarke hadn't dated anyone since Finn a year and a half ago. Clarke looked past Finn and saw Lexa walk into the room.

"Yes Finn, I do, and she's here, so if you'll excuse me.." She got up and started to head towards Lexa. Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back,

"Your going on a date with Lexa Woods?! What the hell, your a dyke aren't you?" Clarke pulled away from Finn but his grip was a little too tight. She didn't realize Lexa was beside her until she heard her voice,

"Let her go or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to have kids," She said in a low, but very violent tone. Finns grip got loose where Clarke could yank her arm out of his gasp.

"Don't ever touch me again, Finn. Just leave me alone and go to back to work." She said as she grabbed ahold of Lexa's hand and practically ran for the door.

Once they got outside of the hotel Clarke stopped and tried to regulate her breathing. Lexa released Clarke's hand and grabbed ahold of the one Finn was holding, noticing it was red. "He hurt you," she said with anger in her voice. Clarke shook her head,

"My arm is fine Lexa. I used to date that guy but that's why I left him, he started to get violent with me. Thank you for saying what you did. I think you actually scared him." She said with a small laugh. Clarke couldn't really feel anything at all at the time. The moment Lexa and her hands touched, she felt like she was floating on air. "Look, before we go on this date, I want to tell you something."

Lexa looked into Clarke's blue eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she swore she saw them sparkle. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, my name isn't Niylah Forest. My name is Clarke Griffin, and I'm definitely not staying in this hotel. I um, kind of work here. I didn't really correct you because I didn't know if you'd notice me, I'm not exactly like you." Lexa looked like she was lost in thought.

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin." She tried while looking into this gorgeous girls big blue eyes. "Fits you a lot better. And Clarke, I came from a poor family, I helped build my business from the ground up. Once I was able to I bought it out right from my stepfather and now it's mine. I don't care if your rich, poor, or where you work. I just wNt to take you, this gorgeous, breathtaking, girl out to dinner to try to get to know." She paused for a second, grabbing Clarke's hand. "Is that alright?" Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes brightened and her big perfectly white smile appeared.

"Yes that is more than alright. So where are you taking me?" Lexa smiled and called to valet for her car while not once releasing Clarke's hand. 

 


End file.
